Vampire (Syfy)
For the version of vampires found in the original BBC series, see Vampire (BBC) Vampires are reanimated corpses that drink blood to survive and maintain their strength. They are created from human beings by an unkown process that involves a vampire's bite. History Vampires have existed since the 4th century BC, and arrived in the New World shortly after initial European colonization. It is unknown when or how the first vampire came to be. Recruiting Recruiting is a process in which a vampire feeds a human their blood after biting them, as indicated by Suren. Diet Vampires must drink blood to stay healthy. An absence of blood in their system will cause them to weaken and barely be able to move. Despite getting stronger from consuming blood, feeding too much will cause a vampire to act as if they were drunk or otherwise intoxicated, which can leave them vulnerable. Vampires are capable of drinking animal blood, but it provides little to no sustenance. Likewise, vampires are capable of eating normal food, though they do not gain sustenance from it, and they usually only partake in mortal food to blend in with humans. In order for vampires to get the sustenance they need, they need to feed off of fresh blood preferably straight from a live human. Vampires are capable of deriving sustenance from the blood of immediately deceased humans; Henry refereed to this as the five second rule. Powers & Abilities Vampires possess a number of powers that make them deadly creatures. Most, if not all of the following abilities work better if the vampire has drunk human blood from a living source- if they are cut off from it a long period of time, they become weak and unable to use their power. Furthermore the older a vampire is, the stronger his or her powers are. Abilities common to vampires are: *'Superhuman Strength' - Vampires are usually much stronger than a human. Although vampires do get stronger with age, younger vampires seem to have enough strength to stand up to their elders such as the time when Aidan after drinking live; fought and defeated Bishop *'Superhuman Speed' - Vampires are incredibly fast, but unlike what other media have recently shown not all vampires can become a blur at high speed until they are at least over a few centuries old, Aidan for example is quite fast but is visibly seen clearly when he uses his speed. Older vampires can become so fast that they will eventually blur, or in the case of ancients, can appear as if they are teleporting. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can take a lot of punishment and will heal quite quickly, but not instantly as shown when Aidan still had a round mark after being impaled. The healing speed and effectiveness is improved if the vampire feeds on living blood from a human. Henry, for example, needed to feed from two humans to regrow his skin. *'Compulsion' - The ability to influence a human's mind is called "compelling", and while it is an ability that comes naturally with vampirism, it is very difficult to use. It seems that compulsion does not work on werewolves, ghosts and other vampires. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Vampires have far more endurance and stamina than humans. They can run, fight and exert themselves much more and for longer than any human, though they can still get fatigued and even knocked out. *'Immortality' - Vampires will never age another day after they are turned and will live forever unless they are killed in specific ways. *'Clairvoyance' - As supernatural beings,vampires can see and hear ghosts. They can also sense werewolves, who give off a distinct, dog-like stench that can only be detected by vampires and other werewolves. Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - While sunlight is not lethal to them like in traditional folklore, vampires strongly dislike direct sunlight, which seems to cause them pain and discomfort. Aidan states that vampires long ago were indeed incapable of going out in the sun, but they gradually adapted and are now merely 'photosensitive'. *'Wooden Stakes' - A wooden stake or bullet through their hearts will reduce them to dust. *'Invitation Deprivation' - Houses owned by humans or werewolves cannot be entered by vampires without the owner's permission, unless the vampire itself lives there. Attempting to enter uninvited for more than a few seconds will cause the vampire to essentially burn and melt away. Interestingly, if the ownership of the house officially changes while a vampire is still inside it, the invitation is nullified, and the vampire will perish unless he or she escapes immediately. In one episode, a house full of vampires is massacred simply by deeding the building to a human lawyer. *'Garlic' - Garlic, while not lethal, forces vampires to reveal their true nature, turning their eyes black and causing their fangs to show, it also seems to cause some small amount of discomfort as Aidan was seen coughing after eating some. *'Werewolf Blood' - If a vampire drinks werewolf blood, they began to bleed heavily from their eyes and nose and experience violent seizures. Moreover, a vampire who has drunk werewolf blood will be unable to create other vampires, instead creating defective, vampire-like mutants. It is unknown if this is permanent or not. *'Unidentified Flu Strain' - If a vampire feeds from a human that had a specific strain of the flu, then they will typically die within days. Hierarchy and Law Vampires have their own society and set of rules that they expect all vampires to adhere to. While the ancient vampire Mother is the ruler and has a council that even The Dutch answer to, the Dutch are well respected and feared elders in their own right and usually visit the American vampire clans every 50 years to evaluate them. Some of the laws seen among the vampires include: * Heresy: Not feeding live and having relations with a human are considered heresy by the elders and the punishment can be death for the heretic or even the heretic's sire for not correcting his/her progeny's behavior. * Exposing Vampires: If a vampire exposes their kind to mortals then they are usually punished by being put to ground. Suren was buried underground for 80 years for killing a woman in full view of the public. * Creating an army: The Dutch like to ensure that no vampire coven has an advantage over another and so they ensure that vampires that are turned without prior consent or who have a traitor for a maker are killed off. * Turning Children: It is forbidden to turn children because they lack any form of control over themselves, if a child is found to be turned, they are usually destroyed. Most of the vampire covens and bureaucracy fell apart in the wake of the plague, and the few surviving vampires now exist mostly independently. It is unknown if any the Dutch still survive or if there are any covens left that are still operating. Relationships Werewolves Vampires are disgusted by werewolves, as they give of a distinct, dog like stinch that only vampires can detect. Whereas the vampires like to think of themselves as organized and civilized, they see werewolves as savage, unkempt vagabonds. Ghosts Vampires may view them as a nuisance, as they are sometimes haunted by the ghosts of their human victims. Defective Vampires This breed of mutant vampire first appears in Season 3. Creation If a vampire consumes werewolf blood, they become tainted by it, and lose the ability to turn humans into normal vampires. Any human that is turned by a werewolf-tainted vampire becomes a defective vampire instead. Given that werewolf blood is responsible for their deformities, it is possible these mutant vampires are a sort of pseudo-vampire/werewolf hybrid. Appearance Once a human becomes a defective vampire, their appearance changes drastically. Their face becomes disfigured and bloated, and their hair turns white and begins to fall out. They have yellow eyes with large pupils, claws, and sharp teeth, making them reminiscent of the more monstrous classic movie vampires, like Nosferatu. Powers & Abilities They seem to share most of the powers that normal vampires have but to a greater degree. This is shown when the newly made defective vampire Jeff Weston was able to fight on equal ground with Aidan Waite, a 260+ aged vampire. Weaknesses *'Blood Thirst' - Like other vampires they need blood to survive, but require far more of it, and will drink from vampires, werewolves, and humans alike without hesitation. Their bloodthirst is insatiable, and they will hunger for it at all times no matter how much they drink, to the point of their conscious minds being overwhelmed by violent instinct. Indeed, Liam Mclean described them as "A whole new breed of monsters who kill children without a thought." *'Wooden Stakes' - Like vampires, they can be killed with a stake through the heart. They are unaffected by the toxicity of werewolf blood, consequent of the process that created them. Known vampires *'Mother' (2,400+; presumably deceased) *'Heggeman' (leader/oldest of the Dutch, 1,010 years old; deceased) *'Soltice' (one of the Dutch; deceased) *'Atlee '(one of the Dutch; deceased) *'The Dutch' (elder vampires, deceased) *'Suren' (700+, born among the Mongol hordes; deceased) *'Carlo' (528+ year old vampire, deceased) *'James Bishop '(approx. 528; deceased) *'Aidan Waite' (260) *'Marcus '(approx. 246; deceased) *'Henry' (93 years since turning; deceased) *'Blake '(approx. 51) *'Rebecca '(Deceased) *'Cecilia' (Deceased) * It is suggested that, due to the mass extinction of vampires in the wake of the epidemic, Aidan is possibly the oldest and strongest surviving member of the dwindling vampire species. Defective Vampires *'Jeff Weston' (defective;deceased) *Unknown defective group (deceased) *'Kenny' Gallery S01 e0111 05 130108175398 CC 640x360.jpg|Rebecca S01 e0101 03 129504505779 CC 640x360.jpg|Bishop after feeding S03 e0311 08 136362311227 CC 640x360.jpg|Defective vampire, Jeff Weston trying to feed off of Aidan S03 e0309 12 136234464928 CC 640x360.jpg|Vampires feeding on a werewolf S03 e0311 07 136362309621 CC 640x360.jpg|Defective Vampire HumanA0220.jpg|A vampire after 80 years of not feeding Tommy.jpg|Vampire Tommy S03 e0313 17 136478128900 CC 640x360.jpg|Kenny a defective vampire Being-Human-S3x06-Bishop-tells-Aidan-how-it-is-going-to-be-400x217.jpg|Bishop during the Revolutionairy War Being-human-usa-3.07-one-is-silver-1.jpg|Blake Aidan.jpg|Vampire rampage Suren.jpg|Princess Suren after feeding S02 e0207 03 132994113912 CC 640x360.jpg|Cecilia being tortured Hooded bernie.jpg|link=Vampire Bernie S03 e0313 18 136478130206 CC 640x360.jpg|Group of defective vampires Being-Human-Syfy-Season-3-Episode-7-One-Is-Silver-And-The-Other-Pagan-8.jpg|Vampire after drinking wolf blood Category:Species Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Vampires Category:Syfy Vampires